<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Hood and Bunker by Chaotic_evil_stuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488688">Red Hood and Bunker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_evil_stuff/pseuds/Chaotic_evil_stuff'>Chaotic_evil_stuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding Tim Drake [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings Realization, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Miguel is a gem, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Questioning Sexuality, Rare Pairings, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:53:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_evil_stuff/pseuds/Chaotic_evil_stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After recent events, Jason begins to question what being with a man would be like. That was not his intent when he offered for Miguel to stay with him while he was in Gotham, but now he's here...</p><p> </p><p>This is a spin-off that takes place between chapter 20 and 22 of my main fic: 'Finding Tim Drake'. But this could be read as a standalone.</p><p>*completed*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Miguel Barragan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding Tim Drake [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The ultimate rare pair. This will genuinely be the only fic on ao3 for Jason Todd/Miguel Barragan.</p><p> </p><p>Diclaimer**<br/>Before you read, I would like to say that the little Spanish phrases littered within Miguel's speech is not me desperately trying to get across that he's Mexican, but I'm actually mimicking Scott Lobdell's writing, the man who created this character so the writing and characterisation feels familiar but not the same obviously. </p><p>Any comments for criticism, praise or recommendations for improvement are all welcome. Especially from Spanish or Mexicans who see something wrong with Miguel's speech.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Miguel, can you sort out this rowdy stag do. They're causing shit and people are gonna get put off." Jason said through the radio.</p><p>He watched on the monitor as Miguel approached the group and started to calm them down. One particularly drunk man probably decided that Miguel was just a small runt and he could take him out. He was disastrously wrong.</p><p>He pulled his fist back and swung at Miguel, who formed a psionic brick in front of his face. He made it disappear as soon as the drunkard's fist connected. The man shook his bloody fist and stared in horror at Miguel. He most likely thought Miguel had a face made of metal, considering how fast Miguel got rid of the construct. He waved the group of men off towards the entrance where Suzie Su quite literally kicked them out the door.</p><p>"Job done, boss man." Miguel chirped and threw a set of finger guns up at the camera. Jason snickered at the boy's lightheartedness.</p><p>
  <em>It's nice to have someone who's not chronically moody like Suzie to keep me company.</em>
</p><p>Jason left the office and went down to the main floor. He walked right behind the bar and started to fix himself a cocktail. He shook some pineapple juice, some sugar and a couple of ounces of rum with ice and poured it into a highball glass. He topped it up with carbonated water and popped the straw in the glass: pineapple fizz!</p><p>He made another for Miguel and put one at the back of the bar for his bartender David. He waved Miguel over and proffered the glass to him.</p><p>"Damn!" He sipped the yellow liquid, "You sure have learned a thing or two."</p><p>"Flipping bottles and making bright pink drinks is all part of the job." Jason shouted while as popped the cap off a beer bottle and handed it to a patron. "The main floor is better than ferrying snobs up into the private lounges like you anyway!"</p><p>Miguel giggled and tool his drink away to go ferry the snobs into the private lounge. Jason had been giving Miguel work all over the club. From security work, to making sure the customers who pay more, get what they need. Jason just couldn't let him near the bar. The best thing Miguel could make was a vodka and coke. Or a rum and coke. Or a Gin and tonic.</p><p>A bleach blonde woman approached the bar and asked for the same cocktail as Jason's. He indulged her, he made the drink while keeping solid eye contact and slid the prepared glass over to her. She purposely sucked on the straw slowly, pouting her lips out. Jason bit his lip and leaned forward, breaching her personal space.</p><p>"Melissa." She introduced herself, holding her hand out. Jason took her hand in his and kissed the back of her palm.</p><p>"Jason." He replied in a deep suave voice. Their moment was short lived however when a fist struck his jaw. He barely moved, but Jason felt anger burning inside him.</p><p>"Keep your hands off my girl." The wide eyed man shouted, he was a large man, not as big as Jason but he could still be intimidating to anyone else. He pointed his finger in Jason's face.</p><p>Jason moved with inhuman speed. He grabbed the man's hand and slammed his arm over the corner of the bar. His forearm shattered with a sickening crack that could be heard even over the music. "Get the fuck out my club." Jason warned through gritted teeth. The man sobbed and ran to the entrance, holding his limp arm up. The girl gave Jason an apologetic half smile and ran after her supposed boyfriend.</p><p>Jason clicked the comlink on this ear. "Suzie, if you see a man crying and holding a broken arm. Throw him in the harbour."</p><p>"With pleasure." The large lady thundered.</p><p>With that particular ordeal over. He called it a night and retired to the penthouse.</p><p><em>I should've stayed on the monitors. </em>Jay sighed to himself. </p><hr/><p>Miguel banged on the bathoom door. "Hey amigo, you need to open up, I need to shower and I'm busting for a pee. Who has a fancy penthouse with only one bathroom?" </p><p>Jason growled from behind the locked door. "You think Penguin had much company? I'll be out in a minute."</p><p><em>He makes a good point. </em>Miguel reasoned to himself. </p><p>Jason unlocked the door and stepped out in only a towel that hung loose on his hips. Miguel gawked at the man's physique. He couldn't help but rake his eyes over that man's body. He nearly dropped his pile of clothes. </p><p>He was absolutely smothered in scars. They ranged from pathetic knife slashes to some real ugly deep marks. It didn't marre his beauty at all. His abs were chiselled like Cassie's Greek god statues, his entire torso was littered in a dark dusting of trimmed hair, that led right down below the towel.</p><p>
  <em>God save me. </em>
</p><p>"Are you done drooling?" Jason questioned with a smirk. He seemed to show off, he adjusted his towel and flexed. He ran fingers through his damp hair and touselled it into something remotely styled. </p><p>"Órale! You're huge. Superboy has less muscle than you." Miguel tried turn his blatant staring into a compliment.</p><p>Jason beamed at the compliment. "Bathroom is all yours. Take as long as you want, just don't be using my razor to line up your teeny beard." He walked off to the bedroom, Miguel couldn't help but stare at the hulking man's behind as he went.</p><p>The bathroom was massive. The shower was extra wide, probably to accommodate for the Penguin's fat figure. Miguel turned the water on and marveled at the instant hot water.</p><p>
  <em>So much better than the water pressure at the tower. Over a dozen people trying to shower at the same time in the morning isn't fun. </em>
</p><p>As he lathered the soap over himself, his thoughts drifted back to Jason. The way the water beaded off his fresh shaven chin and dripped onto his pecs... How his biceps flexed when he readjusted his towel to keep it up. </p><p>Miguel found himself painfully erect. <em>No mames! I gotta stop this, he's my boss and a friend</em>. His erection was unwavering. No ugly thought would make it go away. <em>Just once, so I can stop lusting after my boss.</em></p><p>He palmed his cock and stroked back and forth, using the cascading water to let his hand glide. "Fuck. Jason" he groaned as he pumped his hand over his cut length. He squeezed his tip every stroke, mimicking entering a mouth.</p><p>Images of Red Hood's manly chest and rippling biceps flickered through Miguel's memory, he rubbed the soap into his chest and pinched at his nipples. "Ahhhh man." they hardened as he toyed with them.</p><p>His strokes became erratic as he reached his climax. He sped up to a furious and brutal pace. "Jason. Jason. Jay." He mumbled as he approached orgasm. Miguel let out a strangled whimper as he shot his load all up the shower wall and dribbled over his hand. He stumbled back into the shower door, hissing at the cold glass pressed against his burning body.</p><p>Guilt wracked Miguel as he used the shower head to clean his obscenity from the wall.</p><p><em>That's my damn boss. He been good to me, It won't ever happen. You've just been single for too long</em> Miguel chided himself.</p><p>He showered the soap off himself quickly and dressed in the sweats he'd brought in with him. </p><p>He found Jason smoking out on the balcony. He fixed himself a glass of water and went out to face him, it would look awkward if he avoided Jason.</p><p>"I gotta hand it to Penguin. This view is fantastic even if it is a shit hole." Jason sat on a chair, his bare foot was propped up against the glass patio table. To add to Miguel's suffering, Jason didn't seem to wear much clothes. A single pair of tight boxers was all he wore.</p><p>"I don't think it's so bad. Maybe it's because I don't live here." Miguel sat and fiddled with his glass. It was a good view to him, the Lounge's spot just off the Upper West Side gave a fantastic view of all of Coventry, China Town, Tricorner and Robinson Park. Further out, the skyscrapers of the inner city rose up like beacons of light obstructing his view of the Atlantic ocean. </p><p>"You going to be okay on the sofa Miggs? You can have my bed for a few nights until I get a sofa bed delivered or something. I usually end up passing out on the couch anyway..."</p><p>Miguel laughed off his offer "Dude it's fine. Your couch is massive, probably bigger than my bed at home. Since when were you so nice?"</p><p>"Maybe it's my old butler's influence... Or maybe its beacuse you have the power to cage me in a construct and let me suffocate..." Jason waved his hand as he spoke. </p><p>"I won't tell anyone you were nice to me. Wouldn't want to ruin your reputation eh man?"</p><p>Jason shook his head and blew a final puff of smoke. "Don't move anything please." He shuffled off indoors into the warmth. </p><p>Miguel breathed in the fresh air and stared at Jason as he left. <em>I'm in real trouble.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter gives us a better glance into Jason's character and what he's doing in this universe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oi Goatee! Wake up, we got work to do." Jason was tapping Miguel's face and poking his nose. Miguel felt over the coffee table for his phone. <em>7:30am?</em></p><p>"Dude why are we awake this early? We didn't go to sleep until like 3am." Miguel whined into his blanket. Despite sleeping on a sofa, it was a great 4 hours sleep. </p><p>"Because the early bird fucks the worm or some shit like that." Jason said as he ripped the blanket off Miguel and whipped him with it. He folded it carefully after he was done waking the slim man. "Get ready we're going for breakfast at a cafe, then we have to go to the wholesaler's." </p><p>The early morning fatigue must've got to Miguel's head, causing him to sarcastically blurt out: "Yay breakfast date."</p><p><em>Why Miguel? Why are you such an idiot? </em>He cursed to himself. </p><p>Jason pulled an indecipherable face but carried on scrolling on his laptop. "C'mon I'm not waiting all day." Jason grumbled from the kitchen.  </p><p>"I bet I wouldn't have got such a rude awakening at that shit hotel?" Miguel grumbled as walked to the closet where his suitcase was stowed. He fetched some jeans and a baggy jumper. He dressed himself in the bathroom and caught sight of his hair. It poked out at wild angles and looked as if he had been electrocuted. Miguel rummaged around through Jason's bare cosmetics cabinet for hair gel. It was fascinating to Miguel how this man only had one type of toothpaste, one type of moisturiser, one of everything, all lined up perfectly in the cabinet.</p><p><em>Not everyone is fabulous like you Miguel.</em> He joked to himself. </p><p>Jason drove them to a dingy cafe in a rough area of Gotham. When Miguel pressed, Jason waved him off and said: "Best food in Gotham. Cheap as shit and no fancy way of dressing up the food." He pulled up his jacket collar and popped a pair of red mirrored sunglasses on. Miguel went to speak but Jason held his finger up stop him. </p><p>
  <em>He gets weirder everytime I see him.</em>
</p><p>They walked through the squeaky door and Miguel took in the cafe. The marvelous smell of pancakes and coffee filled the air. Despite the poor exterior, the interior was sparkling clean. Jason approached a young waitress who looked a little shocked at his presence. </p><p>"Right this way sir. We always keep the table reserved for you." She ushered them to the table at the back of the diner. "I'll get your usual sir." </p><p>"What the hell is this? Why was she acting all shifty and scared." Miguel kept his voice low. </p><p>"Calm down pretty boy. This side of crime alley doesn't get touched by the police even now the city is getting better. This whole neighbourhood is under the protection of the Red Hood. They all know what I do so they're usually shitting themselves." </p><p>Miguel tried not to blush at 'pretty boy'. Jason pulled up the seat next to him and motioned for Miguel to lean over. There was a compartment inside the seat that held a domino mask, Jason's face mask and two gleaming silver handguns. Jason closed the compartment and gave Miguel a 'told-you-so' look. </p><p>"After we eat, I'll go through that door behind me and talk to the owner, she let's me know any information she's heard. If anyone has tried to to cause trouble here and if anyone needs help." Jason talked bluntly. His honesty made Miguel feel guilty that he'd pushed for answers.</p><p>Lizzie placed two dark cups of coffee and two large plates of pancakes between them and scuttled away. "It's just maple and butter. I dont have meat on my usual in case I come here with a vegetarian. You ain't vegan are ya?" </p><p>"No. No issues here my man. These do smell great." They both dug in. Jason finished quickly and excused himself, going through the aforementioned backdoor. He was in there for a good five minutes before returning and downing his coffee. "All good I'm guessing?" Miguel questioned. </p><p>Jason nodded "Got some dirt on a new drug but there's been no trouble."</p><p>Lizzie came over and took their plates away, she left the receipt for their bill between the two. Miguel couldn't help but peak over at the price. "$15 dollars is that it? I'll pay?" </p><p>"$15 dollars to people round here is a lot, and you ain't paying." Jason went to the counter with the receipt and handed over the cash, tipping a ridiculous amount. </p><p>Miguel wandered down the counter and read over a discarded newspaper. He felt a little redundant considering he wasn't paying and was just standing there trying to look important. He could still catch what Jason was saying:</p><p>"Hey Liz. I saw some kids playing street hockey across the road, they do that often?" </p><p>"Yep. Pretty much everyday, all the neighbourhood kids have joined in." She chirped. </p><p>"Do me a favour and when you see them out tell them: Red Hood says you need lunch." Miguel saw he had pulled a huge wad of cash from his wallet. "Here's a couple of hundred. Use it to give them all a proper meal every day. I'll be back next week." She nodded vigorously. "EVERY kid, no exceptions. You tell them if they ain't here every lunchtime then I'll come and drag them here." </p><p>"Yes Mr Hood. You do the lord's work sir, we're all so grateful." The girl thanked him. </p><p>"I wouldn't put it that far. Someone need to give these kids a shot. Just keep working and stay safe." Jason gave her a brief smile. "Miggs, we're leaving!" He called for Miguel to follow. </p><p>Miguel pondered over the exchange he overheard. <em>Jason really does do God's work.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Miguel I swear to god. You moaned at me for taking ages in the shower but now you spend hours getting ready." Jason shouted from behind the door, he got no answer. "Stop fucking with your hair. You'll accidentally screw it up and have to start over."</p><p>The door opened and Miguel grinned jovially. "Look at me Jay. You think something this exquisite happens by chance? A Miguel Jose Barragan is anything but accident!"</p><p>Jason rolled his eyes and pushed the man aside like he was weightless. He now had 15 minutes before opening and he wasn't even close to ready. In a record 3 minutes he had showered and was running to his room to dress. He rushed on some briefs and started to pull on a sock. Where had he left his suit? </p><p>"Miguel, are my shirt and trousers out there?" he called out to the Miguel who may or may not have left already. </p><p>"Yeah. The grey and red?" Miguel answered. </p><p>Jason half expected Miguel to bring them in to him, but he knew that was a long shot. He raced to the kitchen where he'd been ironing earlier. Jason thought he must've looked a mess. His hair was still misty from the shower and all he had on was white boxer briefs and a single sock. </p><p>Miguel blushed hard as Jason ran in and out the room with his suit in hand. His bulge bounced around as he jogged down the hallway and his skin was still soft and flushed from the shower heat. Miguel felt a familiar arousal stiring in his insides. <em>Not again. I can't!</em> He went downstairs to help open up, leaving his dirty thoughts back at the penthouse. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miguel collapsed onto the sofa and let out a long sigh. <em>Only in Gotham is it possible that a Sunday night is busier than a Saturday. </em></p><p>He pulled his tie off and unbuttoned his shirt. <em>It's so nice to sit in an empty room for once. </em>Jason was still downstairs and the penthouse was dead quiet. Out of sheer boredom, or perhaps because he had privacy for once, Miguel had a growing erection.</p><p><em>Well no one is here, and I could use my shirt to clean up and I'll put it straight in the laundry.</em> Miguel reasoned naughtily as he unzipped his trousers and freed his dick. It slapped against his stomach, leaving a small wet glob of pre cum connecting his torso to the tip. He spread it over the head with his thumb and used it to glide his hand over himself.</p><p>He hummed a moan as he picked up the pace. He tipped his head back onto the couch. The cool breeze from the open balcony nipped at Miguel's exposed flesh. He cupped his balls in his hand and massaged them lightly. He sucked his lip into his mouth and bit down. He was so focused on his pleasure, he didn't hear the door open.</p><p>"Hey Miguel I dunno if you're still- Ooo." Jason trailed off, seeing the nature of his activity.</p><p>Miguel whipped his head round and flushed red. He fumbled to tuck himself in, but could not do it quick enough. He decided to turn in his seat away from the older man. "Jason. I- I'm." Miguel stuttered. </p><p>"I've really gotta stop walking in on these. It's fine carry on I can go. Just don't spunk on my coffee table. I did say mi casa es su casa." Jason didn't leave just looked away, Miguel asked further.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Miguel asked, he turned back to his original position. His erection pulsed and hadn't deflated in Jason's presence.</p><p>"You've met Starfire. Living with horny alien means you see some shit. You jerking off is tame I've seen it all before." Jason eyed Miguel's cock with a thoughtful expression that Miguel could not decipher. "Can I uhh, join you. Y'know blow off some steam together?" </p><p>
  <em>He didn't just ask that! At least now I don't have to feel guilty about jerking off to him.</em>
</p><p>Miguel's erection jumped at Jason's words, bringing amusement to Jason's face. He felt a lump in his throat as he reached down to grasp himself again. His heart thudded in his ears. Jason's gaze never left him, he looked like he was lost deep in thought. He curled his fingers round his length and started a slow rhythm. "Y-Yeah." Miguel nodded. </p><p>
  <em>Is this actually happening?</em>
</p><p>Jason prowled over and hopped over the back of the couch, slamming down next to Miguel. He fiddled with his own zipper and pulled it down, he rubbed himself through his underwear. The smell of Jason's musky cologne spurred on his arousal. He suppressed a whimper in his throat and pumped his dick harder.</p><p>Jason pulled himself free and looked expectantly at the boy. Miguel tentatively let go of his own length and reached over to grasp Jason's. His breath hitched as Miguel squeezed his girth.</p><p>
  <em>Man, oh man he's thick! </em>
</p><p>Miguel sped up, gliding the man's foreskin back and forth over the swollen tip. Jason reached over and coated his hand in Miguel's leaking pre cum. He spread it over the tip and twisted his hand.</p><p>"Shiiit" Miguel swore.</p><p>Slick sounds of their deed echoed through the room. Miguel was slowly allowing himself to be louder and less stiff, letting small whimpers escape his lips. </p><p>Jason remained mostly silent, only grunting through gritted teeth as he spilled over Miguel's hand and onto his shirt. Miguel kept stroking him through his orgasm. </p><p>Jason doubled down his focus on Miguel. He twisted and sweezed his circumcised tip. "Fuck Jay" Miguel screamed as he shot rope after rope of cum up his exposed torso. He fucked Jay's hand, bring his hips up to meet Jason's hand on every stroke that worked him past climax and into bliss.</p><p>Miguel was dragged back to reality when Jason retrieved his hand from Miguel's soft dick. "Shower is all yours if you want to umm." He pointed at the thick lines of cum criss-crossing up and down Miguel's body. "I dunno what I'm meant to do now so imma go. See you tomorrow." Jason peeled off his shirt and threw it in the washer. Miguel was left alone and reeling. <em>What just happened? </em></p><hr/><p>Breakfast was awkward to put the situation lightly. Jason flitted in and out of the kitchen. Miguel could not find a good opportunity to say something. He finally stopped long enough for Miguel to get a word in after 15 minutes of avoidance. "Wanna talk about last night?"</p><p><em>Ah man. I hoped I'd get a few more hours.</em> Jay cursed internally. </p><p>"No. I..."Jason held the counter and dropped his head. "Look, maybe I was horny. Maybe I wanted to try something new. Call it wierd but Tim and Damian getting together has had me thinking about what it'd be like to be with a man. Like sex stuff because I've never tried it. That is absolutely not why I invited you to stay with me, I did that as a friend, I'm not a creep." Jason blushed red and stumbled over his words. "I don't do apologies but after sleeping on it, It seems like I took advantage of you." He fiddled with his hands. "So uhhh... Sorry" he squeaked.</p><p>
  <em>God is this how everyone on TV shows feels?</em>
</p><p>Miguel could see that Jason found it hard to apologise, this hulking man reduced to a nervous, squeaky mess. "Calm down Jay. You didn't take advantage." Miguel's words cast a confused look on Jason's features. "I enjoyed it, I'd hope you enjoyed it. I'm gay, you want to try things with men. There's no problem."</p><p>"I did enjoy it." Jason mumbled.</p><p>"Look Jay, you're really hot and you yourself saw me staring at you. You asked nicely to join me and everything there was no forcing yourself or me to do shit. Don't panic man it's all good." Miguel laughed through his words.</p><p>Jason grunted and tapped his fingers on the counter. <em>So it's really just that simple?</em> Jay pondered to himself. "Do you wanna do it again?" Jason asked with a sudden burst of courage. </p><p>Miguel flushed red and giggled. "Y- yeah I do. But you should take a bit to think about it Jay." Jason opened his mouth to speak, but decided a simple 'Hm' was enough.</p><hr/><p>It took a few days for the awkwardness to subside, but by Friday everything was back to normal. The club was less busy than last week but that didn't mean it wasn't hard work. Miguel found Jason in the VIP private lounges. </p><p>"Jason. You need me for anything else?" </p><p>"Yeah just really quickly. There's gloves by the door put a pair on." Jason shouted from inside the lounge. Miguel's nose was immediately battered by the stench of booze and sex. The place was trashed. Bottles and cans were strewn all over the floor. A dusting of cocaine was smeared over the glass table. </p><p>"Christ!" Miguel kicked a bottle and let it roll. "What exactly do you need me to do?" </p><p>Jason popped his head up from the bar. "We need to get the clutter out of this place, the cleaners will do most of it, but I said they wouldn't need to touch any drugs." </p><p>"Why won't they?" Miguel asked out of genuine curiosity. </p><p>"I employ my cleaners from The Narrows. Most of them have had drug problems and are trying to get their life together. I don't want to tempt them and all." Jason said it matter of factly as he wiped the bar of white residue. "This is the worst of the club, if we just get rid of the clutter and baggies. Then wipe down the tables we should be done in ten minutes."</p><p>They finished cleaning the lounge and retired to the penthouse. Miguel slumped onto his sofa-come-bed and let the tension roll off him. "Miguel" Jason called from the kitchen. "Quieres una chela?" He held up a beer. </p><p>"Si" Miguel confirmed. Jason handed the bottle to him and crashed down next to him. "How much Spanish do you know?" </p><p>Jason pulled a face. "Other than asking if you want a beer? Not much, just bits and pieces." </p><p>The sun was rising, it peaked through the Gotham skyline. <em>Must be like 5am. Will I ever have a normal sleep schedule? </em>Miguel wondered. They sat in comfortable silence, drinking and admiring Gotham in the morning sun. </p><p>"Miguel." Jason mumbled. He hummed his acknowledgement for Jason to continue. "I wanna do more with you. I'm sure." Jason turned in his seat to face the boy, he rested his large hand on Miguel's thigh and squeezed. Miguel felt his heart in his throat. He looked from the hand to Jason. He reassured him with a small smile. Jason placed his beer on the table and brought his hand up to Miguel's face. "Is this okay?" Jason questioned innocently. Miguel nodded into the man's hand.</p><p>Jason held Miguel by the chin, running his thumb over Miguel's plump lips and down his goatee. Their noses gazed over one another's. Jason smelled like booze and that cologne that had driven Miguel mad last week. </p><p>Jason brushed his lips over the boy's and felt a hot breath that shuddered from his mouth. He knew he was out of his depth, what signals would this give off? Jason couldn't bring himself to care at this moment, giving in to his impulses he locked their lips together. This kiss was quick, their lips only moulded to one another for a few short seconds. Jason retreated and reddened sheepishly. </p><p>"How was that for you?" Miguel posed a question the man could not answer yet. </p><p>"Honestly? I don't know yet." Jason confessed "But I didn't dislike it. You're a good kisser Miguel." He squeezed Miguel's thigh one last time "I'm gonna go to bed, get some sleep."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miguel woke violently, startled by the rock music Jason blared. "Dios mío!" He screamed. Jason cranked up the volume from his phone. The sound of Marilyn Manson shook through the penthouse.</p><p>"Thought that might get you up. I'm about to make breakfast, or lunch? Go piss, get a drink, do whatever." Jason called above the music.</p><p>"Turn it down! The club is downstairs not here!" Miguel whined as he stood up and stretched. Jason tapped his phone and the music stopped. He didn't realise he had morning wood until he noticed Jason gawping. While stretching, his top had ridden up and his hips were fully displayed. He pulled his tank top back over his briefs to hide it the best he could. </p><p>"I could pause lunch. We should sort that out?" Jason's command came out more like a question. Miguel nodded and chewed his lip. Jason strode over to him and pushed him back onto the couch. </p><p>"I want to try and suck you off. You'll have to guide me through it because I haven't had many blowies to take tips from. What's the best position?" Jason's face and chest was heated and flushed red, clearly he was embarrassed. </p><p>Miguel shuffled over to the open end of the sofa where a long foot-rest was attached. He slipped his briefs off and pulled the tank top over his head. Miguel spread his legs over either side of the footrest, leaving an open space for Jason to lay in. "Lay here. This angle means you can take as little or as much as you like."</p><p>Jason nealt on the end of the foot-rest. He admired Miguel's courage to expose himself like this. He had a slim, althelic built, almost akin to a swimmer. His dick twitched in anticipation, hanging to one side of his toned stomach. The only visible hair on Miguel was on his legs, the hair trailing from his belly button and around his length was shaved and was just starting to grow back. Miguel adjusted himself, rotating his hips up so Jason got a glimpse of his smooth, shaven hole.</p><p>
  <em>He's not bad looking. I'm not sure exactly what I'm attracted to when it comes to men, but he looks...pretty?</em>
</p><p>"Are you done drooling?" Miguel giggled as he echoed Jason's jibe from last week.</p><p>"Fuck you!" Jason sunk down and laid between the boy's legs. He propped himself up on his elbows so he was face to dick with Miguel.</p><p>"Right so just get a feel of it an-" Jason's calloused hand cut Miguel's sentence short by tracing up and down his dick, coating it with his pre cum. He sized it up mentally in his head.</p><p>
  <em>Must be about six, six and half inches. Not as thick as mine though.</em>
</p><p>"Now you don't want to attack it. Most people panic if they swallow it down first thing. Try a lick or a kiss. Just to get used to it" Miguel suggested.</p><p>Jason manevered himself up, so his ass was in the air. He gripped the top of Miguel's thigh and used his other hand to position his dick. He pressed his flat tongue to the underside of Miguel's tip, a bead of pre leaked into his mouth.</p><p><em>That actually tastes okay. Not gross at all. </em>Jason mused.</p><p>He flicked his tongue up, making Miguel hiss. He pressed his lips to the side of his tip and kissed it lightly, repeating the action all the way to the base. He licked right the way back up to the head. </p><p>"Now if you feel ready. Take just the tip into your mouth." Jason slid his lips over Miguel's swollen glans sucking and creating a vacuum around it. "A la verga!" Miguel exclaimed "Remember to watch your teeth."</p><p>Jason pulled back, Miguel's cock audiably 'popped' out of his mouth. He sucked it back in again, this time being braver and going down further.</p><p><em>This isn't so hard.</em> </p><p>Jason sunk down onto Miguel with too much speed. It prodded the back of his throat causing him to wretch. He pulled away coughing and wiped a tear from his eye. "Slow down. There's no need to try and fit it all in. All the feeling is at the head." Jason took Miguel in his mouth again, not straying too far down it. "Now the last thing is to use your tongue while I'm in your mouth to tease the tip more and move your hand at the same time as your mouth."</p><p>Jason sucked down, on his way up he flicked his tongue over the underside of Miguel, pumping his hand in conjunction with his mouth. He could feel his jaw locking and beginning to throb in pain. "How do you stop your jaw from aching?" Jason said in a hoarse voice.</p><p>"Take a break. Just jerk me off while it recovers." Jason glided his hand over Miguel's spit slicked length. Feeling that his jaw was better he swallowed him down again. Pressing his tongue into Miguel's piss slit. "Ahhhh" Miguel moaned. He caressed  Jason's head, stroking through his raven hair. Little whimpers left Miguel's lips as Jason found a rhythm. </p><p>"Jason." Miguel tried to warm him of his imminent climax, but Jason was too lost in his task. "Nuhhhh JAY!" Miguel screamed as he bucked his hips up. Jason felt his mouth filling with hot cum. With nowhere for it to go, he swallowed what he could, but some still escaped his lips and dribbled out.</p><p>
  <em>That doesn't taste as bad as people say either. A little salty.</em>
</p><p>"You didn't have to swallow it. " Miguel carressed Jason's cheekbone. His now soft cock slipped from the man's lips and hung limp. </p><p>Jason wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "It didn't taste bad, better than making a mess. Did I do it right?" He leaned his head into Miguel's hand.</p><p>"Better than most people do first time. Did you enjoy it?"</p><p>Jason leaned on his elbows. "It was okay. Maybe getting one would help me improve?" He winked and gave a devilish smirk.</p><p>Miguel rolled his eyes. "Better switch places then."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason was welcoming some fat cat snobs to the private lounges when he recived a message from a snitch in The Bowery: <strong>Massive deal going down for the new tranq drug tonight. Crime alley. Get here ASAP.</strong></p><p>
  <em>Why do drug deals always happen on Wednesdays?</em>
</p><p>Jason ran through the throng of sweaty dancers. He waved down Suzie who towered above the crowd. "Suzie I need you to take over. Hood business."</p><p>"Go. I want a little extra tonight for it though." She crossed her arms in definance. </p><p>"You're really telling me you've paid for all those drinks you sneaked before opening?" Jason laughed her offer off as he ran back through the crowd. He radioed Miguel: "Meet me in the penthouse. Now!" </p><p>Miguel was waiting for him by the door. "What's the deal?" he pressed. Jason walked in and began stripping off. He tore his shirt open and discarded it on the floor. "Ooooh that kind of deal?" </p><p>"Not right now, no. Did you bring your costume?" Jason wiggled out of his trousers and pressed his hand to a scanner on the wall. It confirmed his print and the windows turned to black. A portion of the wall slid out, revealing a weapons cache and Red Hood's uniform. </p><p>"Yeah man. I take it everywhere." Miguel eyed Jason's physique shamelessly. </p><p>"Put it on if you want some action. We haven't got long and having you for backup means it gets done way faster." Jason had already pulled his cargo pants and body armour on. </p><p>"So where we going?" Miguel asked as he was tying his mask up. </p><p>Jason clipped his mask over his mouth and sheathed his sword on his back. He opened the balcony door and pointed over past Coventry to the distance. "Keep going that way till you see a dead spot with no power. Drug deal, we need to stop it. Can your constructs handle a grappling gun. Could I shoot through em?"</p><p>"No need. Just stand on them and I'll move us there." Miguel waved his hand and several purple glowing bricks formed together into a platform. Jason hesitantly stepped forward. </p><p>
  <em>Oh, this is wierd.</em>
</p><p>"You might wanna crouch and grab the edge, you don't wanna fall." Miguel chirped. Jason didn't see the bright side. If Miguel lost concentration, Jason was taking a dip in the river. He crouched as Miguel suggested and braced himself. </p><p>They ripped through the air. Jason's hood blew down and his hair flapped wildly in the wind stream. He gripped onto the construct hard. Gotham's lights came crashing towards them, the water had passed them by in seconds. Bunker dropped them on top of the tallest building in the dead zone. "Welcome to my home Bunker." Red Hood dropped down onto the building below and stalked his way to the edge. Miguel followed suit and crouched beside him. </p><p>"Home?" </p><p>Jason scoffed. "Yeah home. This is Park Row or locally known as Crime Alley, I pretty much grew up all around here." He pointed vaguely behind him. "That's where I tried to steal Batman's tires." </p><p>Sensing that this could be a sensitive subject, Bunker steered the conversation in another direction. "So who are we looking for?"</p><p>"Just attack whoever I do. No one is innocent in this." </p><p>Miguel grabbed his arm. "I won't let you kill anyone. That's not what I signed up for." </p><p>"I'm not going to kill anyone. Just make sure they're dealt with. These guys have been dealing to kids. They've been threatening innocent people into dealing for them. Don't go easy on them Bunker. These guys are scum of the earth, take some anger out on them." </p><p>"Okay I get it. But there's no one here Red." </p><p>Jason laughed, it was badly distorted by his voice modulator. "They're here alright." Jason pulled a detonator from his belt and activated it. Several small explosions made a circle of roof collapse in. Jason leaped down the hole, gun in hand. </p><p>He shot the nearest two men through knees. He left one man but grabbed the other before he could fall to the floor, Jason threw the dealer by his collar into the rest of the group. One dealer avoided his flying friend and swung at Jason wildly. Red Hood planted a kick to his chest, he flew backwards and through the window, plummeting floors down onto the pavement. </p><p>Bunker dropped down and knocked the last two dealers out with an oversized fist construct. "Did you even need me?" </p><p>"Not for this bit. Although you will make quick work of the muscle." Red Hood powered over to the table where several duffle bags were placed. </p><p>"What do you mean muscle?" Shots firing through the door answered Bunker's question. He constructed a wall to soak up the fire. The hail of bullets stopped and the 'muscle' was reloading ready for round two. </p><p>"A little help Hood?" Bunker urged. </p><p>"I'm busy. There will be 15 guys maximum. Piss easy." Jason carried on inspecting the drugs as the barrage resumed and the door was kicked in. He launched a psionic brick at the leading man. Bunker constructed two large fists over his own and got to work. </p><p>He used the corridor as a choke point. He let each shooter come to him, it was all too close quarters for anyone to fire, the risk of hitting their own men was too great. Bunker pummelled them into the floor and into each other. The 10th and last man knew his best option was to run, he turned tail to leave but tripped over the bodies of his friends. Miguel stamped on the man's stomach, the wind was knocked clean out of his chest. He delivered a final blow to his head, rendering him unconscious. </p><p>Red Hood had sorted all the drugs out onto the table and was lazing back in a chair. "Look at these lights Bunker. They run off these little battery packs down here. No mains plug at all, all solar powered" He waved at the bottom of the light stand. "Stolen." Jason propped his feet up on the table and leaned back further, "Good job with these guys, everyone is out for the count." </p><p>"What is this place?" Miguel observed the now trashed room. </p><p>"This place has been empty for years. It's called Dealer's Den. Exactly as it sounds. Like I said, police don't come round here, they just drive through and don't get out the car, so deals like this can happen right under their noses."</p><p>Miguel pushed some blocks of drugs over and hopped up onto the table.</p><p>"This drug is pretty much the most refined ketamine in the world. Stronger than what we use on Killer Croc and really fuckin' addictive. It's laced with hallucinogens. These scumbag cunts were selling this to anyone who would buy it, even kids. High prices for small doses. Not enough to kill them, but they'd be out for days, seeing all sorts then come begging for more because it feels so good but the comedown is agony."</p><p>Jason paused and tapped the unopened duffel bag. "Which is why this jam packed with cash. Cash that I will so conveniently confiscate." Jason unclipped his mask and lit a cigarette. </p><p>"Wait hold on. Why did the gunmen only arrive when you kicked that guy out the window." Miguel followed Jason's example and pulled his mask off. </p><p>Jason frowned at the boy. "This was meant to be a set up. Whoever hired the guns planned on taking the whole lot. They probably expected gunshots. Not one of their own dropping down 2 stories."</p><p>Miguel nodded in agreement. "I was told Batman had done his job. That's why he's away right? Because Gotham is safe. All you've shown me is suffering. This entire block doesn't even have electricity."</p><p>"Batman rounded up all the big crazies and put them away in Arkham or Blackgate. The corruption is pretty much gone for now but all it takes is for a big enough player to offer a struggling officer enough and then... Bam there's a new mole in the GCPD. The drugs are still here obviously, and new low life crazies pop up every week." </p><p>Jason took a long drag of his cigarette. He avoided looking at Miguel, opting to stare holes into the table.</p><p>"Robin, Red Robin, Batgirl even Batman himself. They all take a backseat now and let the GCPD handle things. Only stepping in when they're needed, rather than doing all the work, good for them, for the most part they did well and actually cleaned Gotham up. But people like me, we grew up in this hell. We're always last on the pecking order. The city won't help us, we're scum, forgotten, kids have criminals and addicts for parents it's like we're a separate city. You know why I don't retire, or even give it a break? How can I rest if I know here are people out here depending on the Red Hood to help." Jason pushed down the emotions that threatened to bubble over. He painted a fake smile on his features. </p><p>Miguel reached over and placed a hand on the vigilante's shoulder. The gesture was small, but it allowed much to remain unspoken. </p><p>Jason stubbed out his cigarette on the face of a dealer and swung the duffel of cash over his shoulder "C'mon Bunker, stop your crying. Let's call this in and go home. The police will definitely turn up considering their job is done for them."</p><hr/><p>Bunker flew them back to the balcony where Jason let them in. "It's only 11pm. We make a good team." Jason plucked off domino. </p><p>"For sureee." Miguel sang while he messed with his hair. </p><p>"So those psionic constructs. They can be anything right, any shape and size?" </p><p>Miguel nodded "Yep and they can be as soft or hard as I want too."</p><p>Miguel's choice of words played right into Jason's naughty idea. "So you could construct something smooth and kinda long." Jason flashed Miguel a cheeky grin. "Wanna leave Suzie to it tonight and have some fun."</p><p>"I think I know what you have in mind, Gimme ten minutes and I'll meet you in your room."</p><hr/><p>Miguel wasn't sure what to expect when he entered Jason's bedroom, but what he found was definitely not what he had in mind. </p><p>The walls were painted black and cherry red, several empty white shelves hung on the wall. The shelves that weren't bare, had books descending in height and ornaments all facing the same way. A floor to ceiling wardrobe covered the wall on Miguel's right, a few doors were open, revealing rows of dark suits in a colour gradient from grey to black, blues were separate. All the bed covers were discarded on the floor, folded, and Jason laid back against his headboard on the bare queen size bed, fiddling with something in his hand. </p><p>"So what exactly were you thinking for tonight?" Miguel rubbed his arm, feeling scrutinised by Jason's icy stare. </p><p>"I was thinking I could be selfish and watch you get off. Maybe using a construct... You know, up there. If you're okay with that." Jason's stare faltered as he flushed and avoided Miguel's eyes. </p><p>Miguel felt the blood rush below his pelvis. The prospect of someone watching him do that was so alien, but so enticing. Its set him ablaze like nothing else did. He held his hand up and formed a bullet shaped construct, rounded at the top, he formed and reformed it in different sizes, from a modest 5 inch, to a massive foot long pole. Jason's eyes widened at the tool Miguel had formed. "Like this one?" Miguel grinned as Jason nodded furiously. "What's the point in being able to make these if I can get anything out of it eh?" </p><p>Jason's mouth parted in shock. "You've done it with those before?" </p><p>"Uh huh. Now where do you want me to lay, Where's best?" Miguel hooked a thumb in his waistband and pulled his briefs down. Jason crawled to the end of the bed and offered Miguel the headboard and pillows. Miguel laid back against the soft headboard, he put a pillow under his hips and spread his legs. Jason gawked and flushed red at the sight of his smooth taint and hole. Miguel saw him grow and fill out his boxers. "Got any lube, this'll be actually impossible without it."</p><p>Jason cursed internally <em>Why didn't you offer him that to begin with! </em>He bent over the bed and offered Miguel the small bottle he'd been holding. He hoped what was left in the bottle would be enough, he didn't have much use for it before. Only for his long masturbation sessions on nights off. He swallowed in anticipation. </p><p>Miguel squeezed some onto the end of his slim fingers and rubbed it over his opening. He teased the ring of pink flesh with his fingertips, flicking just beyond its threshold but no further. Jason yanked his underwear off to free his throbbing girth. Miguel pushed a slender finger into his hole. He gasped as he buried it up to the knuckle and pulled it all the way out again. </p><p>"Oh my god" Jason couldn't help the words that fell out. He cock twitched and begged for attention. Miguel seemed amused by his amazement, he pushed a second finger all the way in. Jason marveled at how easily the ring of muscle slid over his fingers and enveloped them. Miguel squirted more lube on his hand and pushed it inside him. His fingers parted and splayed out, spreading the liquid evenly inside him. </p><p>"I'm gonna start small" Miguel stated. He put a hand behind his shoulder and formed a thin but long bullet. The purple glowing object pushed into his hole, Miguel's body was swallowing it inch by inch. </p><p><em>Surely not the whole thing?</em> Jason marvelled. </p><p>Miguel stopped a few inches from the end and the construct pulled out, before it plunged in again. Miguel squirmed and bit back a moan. The object disappeared, giving Jason a glimpse of his slowly stretching insides. A new bullet formed, this one was equally as thick as Jason's own length. It pushed in mercilessly, Miguel writhed as it pryed apart his opening and sunk itself deep.</p><p>Jason stroked himself rhythmically, matching the speed of the psionic construct, he grabbed the discarded bottle of lube and drizzled some straight onto his dick. The slick sound of his hand was drowned out by Miguel's whines. </p><p>The bullet punished his hole, punching it's way in and out of Miguel's tight behind. He had grasped his dick and was jerking it furiously. His other hand fisted in the back of his hair pulling and grasping at the purple tipped locks. "Fuck!" Miguel swore as he bucked his hips to allow the construct in deeper. He pulled it out and reformed an obscenely larger bullet. It was closer the size of Miguel's own wrist. He worked it in slowly, inch by inch until it bottomed out. Jason swore he saw it poking visibly in Miguel's abdomen.</p><p>
  <em>Fuckin' hell! </em>
</p><p>Jason was too far gone. With a final stroke he came violently up his body. He gritted his teeth and groaned through his climax. Spurts of cum trailed from his neck all the way to his pubes. His cock twitched and leaked even more cum down onto his thighs. </p><p>Miguel watched eagerly as Jason came. His tongue flicked out at the warm sweet cum that dribbled over the man's torso. They maintained charged eye contact throughout. Jason's gaze only faltered to watch the construct be swallowed up again as he continued to fuck himself with the impossibly large bullet. Finding himself satisfied, Jason crawled up the bed, seating himself next to the spread out boy. "Let me." He whispered in Miguel's ear. Miguel pulled his hand away offering Jason his dick. He used his still lube covered fingers to toy with his nipple. </p><p>Jason gripped his cock and stroked in unison with the construct. "J-Jay." He stuttered. Jason leaned over to kiss him, he tried to be delicate but Miguel forced his tongue inside. He teased and darted his tongue into the young man. Miguel whimpered into Jason's mouth as he climaxed. He shot jets of warm fluid all up himself and over Jason's fist. Jason felt some hit his cheek and drip to his jaw. Miguel panted and continued to moan even thought he action was over, his hair was slick to his head with sweat. He wiggled and shifted uncomfortably. </p><p>
  <em>He still has it in there!</em>
</p><p>Jason got up carefully to avoid jogging Miguel and wiped his hand and cheek clean. The cum on his chest had already started to dry. He looked up the bed and observed Miguel. The construct was being sucked back and forth into him from the spasms of his muscle. "You okay Miggs?" </p><p>Miguel huffed and panted, catching his breath. "Y-yeah. That was amazing. I've never been watched before." He closed his eyes and took a long slow breath. Tears rolled down each cheek as he writhed with the enormity still holding him open. </p><p>"How long are you gonna leave that in for?" Jason tried to sound innocent, not wanting to push the boy who was falling apart around the giant purple length. </p><p>"The second I let this disappear, I'm gonna feel real empty. I'm just preparing myself." He fisted his hand in the sheets and braced himself. The psionic construct faded, Miguel's hole contracted. It gaped and winked, unable to close fully.</p><p>He sqeezed his eyes tight shut and groaned shamelessly. "Eso fue increible." Miguel breathed. </p><p>"Incredible?" Jason perked an eyebrow. Miguel nodded and wiped his eyes. "I'll stay here while you recover for a minute then l'll help you into the shower. I know for sure you can't walk right now."</p><hr/><p>Miguel could just about stand after his shared shower with Jason, he was thankful that the Penguin needed handrails. As comprimised as he was, Jason didn't judge or make fun of his predicament. He pulled away from Jay as they left the bathroom to go to his couch, but Jason's arm pulled him back. "No, not happening. You deserve a bed tonight."</p><p>After replacing the sheets and pillow cases, they climbed under the sheets and settled in. Jason laid dead straight, hands rigid by his sides. </p><p>
  <em>How much touching is wrong, I've literally seen his insides tonight?</em>
</p><p>"Thanks for that." Jason squeaked.</p><p>
  <em>Who thanks someone for that?</em>
</p><p>"Jay, that was one of the hottest things I've ever done and thank you for helping me walk." Miguel chortled, his spirit had returned after being fucked out of him. </p><p>"How long will it take for you to, uhhh, recover?" Jason's courage outweighed his embarrassment. </p><p>"Give me a day and I'll be back to normal, I like to think of myself as experienced. Why?" Miguel laid on his side, his hands itched to touch Jason but feared the man was already uncomfortable. </p><p>"Well you're only here for two more full days and I think I want to try sex with you. If you wanted to..." Jason's eyes flittered between Miguel and the ceiling. </p><p>"I thought you'd never ask. Of course I want to!" </p><p>Jason turned onto his side to face him, he cautiously shuffled over so their noses were near touching. He inched his hand forward, brushing his calloused fingers over Miguel's soft digits. He rested his hand on young man's, bridging the gap between them. Miguel's hazel eyes glittered under the dim light, locked onto Jason's cold prussian blues. </p><p>"Big spoon or little spoon?" Jason whispered.</p><p>Miguel let a reluctant laugh escape his lungs and scolded the man: "You had to ruin the moment you idiot." Jason grinned and squeezed his hand.</p><p>Miguel rolled his eyes and conceded: "I'm always the big spoon. Roll over."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday afternoon was wracked with anticipation. Jason had trusted Suzie and her sisters to run the club, giving the two men a full night alone. Jason had been learing at him all day. Lingering looks and fleeting touches had been keeping Miguel fired up for hours. </p><p>Miguel had showered first and was eagerly waiting for Jason's return in his room. He saw the lube on Jason's dresser and decided to start preparing himself. He squeezed some onto his finger and slid himself into his hole.</p><p>He laid on his side, breathing into Jason's pillow. It smelled of apple shampoo and a hint of his natural scent. The shower turned off and Jason's heavy footsteps approached the open door. Miguel grinned at the man from his compromising position. Jason grew under the towel, watching Miguel's face as he fucked into himself found Jason erect in seconds. He dropped the towel, his dick bobbed in the air as it filled.</p><p>Jason bit his lip. Watching Miguel do this to himself while looking Jay dead in the eye stirred a burning heat inside the man. </p><p>Jason laid next to Miguel and kissed him tenderly. He pecked at his lips before locking them longer, finding the young man to be pliant and moulding under his lips. Jason pressed their erections together and jerked them both with one hand. Miguel could feel himself dangerously close to cumming so he broke the kiss to move thing further. </p><p>"You sure you want to do this Jay?"</p><p>"Definitely." He rounded the bed and retrieved a condom from his dresser. He climbed back into bed behind Miguel this time. "Can I do that?" Jason whispered behind Miguel's ear, illiciting a shiver. He nodded and hummed his approval. He lubed up his own fingers and slid two digits into the boy. "Is that okay? You had two in there so."</p><p>"All good. Do what I done on Wednesday and spread your fingers apart as you do it." Jason done as commanded. He pushed his fingers fully in and out. He parted his fingers, teasing the resistance out of Miguel's opening. "Another finger." Miguel gasped. Jason squirted more liquid onto his hand and obeyed Miguel's request. The resistance of the muscle had gone, now Miguel stretched and opened easily for Jason's rough hand.</p><p>"I'm ready if you are." Miguel confirmed. Jason rolled the latex down his length. He spread lubricant over himself with his hand, the slick sound echoing through the silent room. "Go slow."</p><p>Jason lined his tip up to Miguel's pink ring of muscle. He pushed his hips up agonisingly slow, watching himself be swallowed. He was less than a third of the way in when Miguel tensed and bucked his hips. "Are you okay?" Jason panicked.</p><p>Miguel chuckled. "It's cute that you're panicking. That was a good thing you did, don't worry."</p><p>Jason continued to work himself in, inch by inch he was engulfed by Miguel's warmth, until his pubes nestled against the young man's smoothness. He could feel muscles tensing and pulsing around him. Jason groaned at the assault of pressure.</p><p>"Start moving, keep it slow for now." Jason was grateful for Miguel's instruction through this, he was no gay sex expert but he wasn't clueless to the risks of doing this wrong.</p><p>He slid himself out and back into the small boy slowly. He reached his arm over and pinched Miguel's small dark nipple, remembering that Miguel seems to like this from their prior interaction. He soothed the pinch with delicate stroke, he felt the small bud harden in his fingers. Miguel arched his back, pushing Jason in further. He took this as a signal to move faster. He thrust hard into Miguel forcing a high pitched squeal from him. Jason's thrusts became sloppy and ragged, he was aching now, something Miguel noticed.</p><p>"Let's switch places. You just sit back and relax." Miguel breathed. Jason pulled out slowly and sat with his back propped up by pillows and the headboard as instructed. Miguel slicked up Jason's cock with more lube. He straddled the large man's hips. "Eres tan caliente!" Miguel whispered to himself. Jason's trained hearing picked his compliment up clearly. </p><p>His Spanish wasn't great, but he knew Miguel just called him 'hot'. "Not so bad yourself pretty boy." He chewed his lip and watched as Miguel flushed red.</p><p>He held Jason's aching dick and pressed it to his entrance. With one hand planted on Jason's chest he sunk himself down onto the man. "Oh shit. Huhhhh." Jason moaned shamelessly. Miguel's lips parted and a strangled gasp threatened to escape him. At this angle, Jason was fully sheathed. Using all the power his legs could muster, he bounced up and down. His hard cock slapped on Jason's hair trail. </p><p>Jason reached out and resumed his play with the boy's nipples. Both were hard and wrecked beneath his calloused fingers. The obscene sounds of their deed filled the air, the slapping of skin, the blissful gasps Miguel failed to stifle and the slick sound of Jason's length impaling Miguel's small muscled behind.</p><p>Jason could feel himself gettting closer and closer, he ran his large hands up Miguel's lean thighs. The snaked his hands round to his small, toned rear and squeezed, Miguel stopped and let Jason take control, he squeezed his hips up into the boy, again and again as he chased his climax. He pounded into him, sinking himself out before firing back inside.</p><p>Jason's nerves shattered as he came. The condom filled and he screeched the boy's name: "MIGUEL!" Jason squeezed his eyes shut and panted. Miguel tensed himself around him and rotated his hips, milking him of anything he had left. </p><p>He hauled Miguel off of his softening cock. "Come up here." Jason instructed as he slouched down. Miguel was now hovering above his chest. Jason took his leaking cock in his mouth and pressed his tongue to Miguel's piss lit, lapping up the pre cum that flowed from it. He recalled his earlier training and what Miguel liked. He pressed his fingers into Miguel's ruined hole and accidentally poked a hard ball shape. Miguel thrust into his mouth and hissed. He pressed again, illiciting the same reaction. He curled his fingers hard into Miguel while sinking him down his throat. Miguel whimpered and siezed two handfuls of Jason's raven locks. Spurts of warm cum oozed over Jason's tongue. He swallowed every drop Miguel filled him with until he had gone limp between his jaw. </p><hr/><p>Miguel head rested on Jason's chest while they laid wrapped around each other. Jason absentmindedly combed through Miguel's purple hair with his fingers. Jason felt content and grounded with Miguel slotted against him. The feeling was one he'd been missing for a long time. </p><p>"You must have sex all the time to be that good. You're a club owner, I'm sure you have someone new in here every week." Miguel joked.</p><p>"Honestly Miggs I can count on one hand the amount of people I've had sex with. I don't ever have the time, or when I do have time, I can never get close to anyone. I'm a bit of a lone wolf." Miguel could hear Jason's heart rate soar as he confessed his inexperience. "What was that round thing I was poking in you. Is that the prostate?"</p><p>Miguel huffed "Yeah man. Its like a man's g-spot." </p><p>Jason hummed. <em>Does it really feel that good? What am I missing?</em> he pondered.</p><p>He heard Miguel yawn into his chest, snuggling in. Jason felt suddenly aware of his own fatigue. "Night Miguel." He got no response but a snore.</p><hr/><p>Jason served a some waffles onto the empty plate and carried it over to the table. "Breakfast!" he called. </p><p>Miguel bounded over from the living room and took his seat. "Thanks my man. Just in time, my packing is done I'm all ready to go." </p><p>"What times your flight? Jason asked as he poured the boy a coffee. </p><p>Miguel emptied 3 spoonfuls of sugar and drowned the dark liquid in milk. "Leaves at 12, so I gotta leave here in an hour if I want to be on time." Jason hummed and nodded. Part of him was a little sad to see Miguel leave, it was nice to have some company around the apartment. "That also gives us time to talk." Miguel gave a half smile. "I suppose you want me to keep what we've done a secret..."</p><p>Jason's head whipped up. His brow furrowed into a harsh frown. "Why would you think that? I'm not ashamed of you, or this, us. Tell the world if you want to." </p><p>Miguel was shocked at Jason admission of pride. "That makes going back to the Titans easier. I'm a terrible liar and they know I wouldn't have two weeks away and just do work."</p><p>Jason smiled cheekily, "one condition though, you have to tell everyone I have the biggest dick known to mankind."</p><p>Miguel roared with laughter. "Done!" He accepted. "So can I expect to see you at the next pride?" </p><p>Jason's mouth pressed into a hard line. He stuttered and stumbled over his words. "I mean I don't know. You definitely do something for me, make me feel something. But I haven't figured it all out yet. Does that make me an asshole after all you've done for me?" </p><p>"Not at all, amigo. You'll figure it out. It's even okay if you don't figure it out." Miguel reached out and rubbed Jason's shoulder. </p><p>"I guess I should say thanks for, uhh. Letting me do all that stuff. I don't suppose you fool around with confused boys that often." Jason giggled nervously. </p><p>"I want to confess something...You know that first night when you were taking ages in the shower, then came out half naked..." </p><p>Jason nodded, confusion wracked his face. </p><p>"Yeah I kinda jerked off to you minutes after. So don't think that you gave me nothing this fortnight. I wanted a piece of you since day 1." Miguel flushed scarlet at his admission. </p><p>"Well shit." Jason smirked and took a bite of his waffles. </p><hr/><p>Miguel stood outside the lounge, suitcase in hand while Jason pre-paid the cab driver for the journey. </p><p>Jason stood awkwardly with his hand out stretch for a handshake. "El imbécil, come here." Miguel pulled the man down into a hug. "Don't stop being you Jay, I heard what you do for those kids, and what you do for your home." They pulled apart and Jay was lost for words. "Ignoring the few murders in the past, you do God's work Jason. You're a good man."</p><p>Jason removed the gap between them and pressed his lips onto Miguel's one last time. <em>Why am I kissing him?</em> <em>This didn't mean anything but why does it feel...right? </em></p><p>Miguel broke away reluctantly and tenderly brushed Jason's jaw with his hand. He let it linger for a moment too long before tearing his eyes away and hauling up his luggage. </p><p>Miguel placed his suitcase in the boot of the car. He hopped into back and slid the window down. "Don't be a stranger. Keep in touch." He gave Jason a gleaming white grin as they pulled away towards Gotham and left Jay standing alone on the bridge.</p><hr/><p>Jason finished serving at the bar and left the rest of the night to David. With Miguel gone it felt odd, like the club was missing something, even though he'd only stayed 2 weeks. He retired to the office and checked his phone.</p><p><em>6 missed calls from Tim?</em> Jason frowned, <em>What does Tim want at this time? </em>He rung Tim back, agitated that he had to hear the tone for more than 5 seconds. </p><p>"Tim, it's Jason. What did you want?"</p><p>Tim sighed "Hey Jason, listen I don't really know what to say. Could you maybe tell us why Miguel has posted a gif in the Titans group chat of an elephants trunk with the caption Red Hood has the biggest dick known to mankind?"</p><p>Jason sighed and burst into laughter. <em>He actually fucking done it!</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>